


Happy Birthday Nora

by mojo72400



Series: Beacon Elementary for Huntsmen and Huntresses [3]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - Elementary School, Birthday, Birthday Cake, Birthday Fluff, Birthday Party, Birthday Presents, Childhood, Childhood Friends, Elementary School, F/M, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-20
Updated: 2018-03-20
Packaged: 2019-04-05 01:41:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14033403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mojo72400/pseuds/mojo72400
Summary: At school, Ren, Jaune, Team RWBY, SSSN, and CFVY are preparing a surprise party for her in the cafeteria.





	Happy Birthday Nora

Today was Nora's birthday, she woke up, took a shower, got dressed, and had pancakes and Pumpkin Pete's Marshmallow Flakes for breakfast before she went to school.

At school, Ren, Jaune, Team RWBY, SSSN, and CFVY are preparing a surprise party for her in the cafeteria. 

Once Nora entered the cafeteria, her friends shouted “SURPRISE!!! HAPPY BIRTHDAY NORA!”.

“Wow, a birthday party for meeeee” Nora said.

“Yep, it's the queen's special day” Ren said as he brought out a paper crown for Nora.

“I'm queen of the castle, I'm queen of the castle” Nora sang as Ren placed the paper crown on her head.

Ren decided to drag Nora to the birthday pancakes he made and Nora blew the candles and shared the birthday pancakes with her friends after Ren told her to because she was about to devour the whole birthday pancake stack.

Later Nora opened a lot of presents from her friends and Ren gave her a sloth plush that resembles her pet sloth at home.

Nora was ecstatic at Ren's gift and said “Finally, I can hug my sloth, it's like hugging the real thing without breaking any of its limbs”.

“I have one more birthday gift to give you but you have to close your eyes” Ren said.

“Okay” Nora said as she closed her eyes. 

Ren quickly plants a small kiss on Nora's lips and when she opened her eyes, she asked “Does this mean we're 'together-together'?”

“Yep” he said popping the P at the end of the word.

“Oh Ren, this is the best thing you ever did to me since you comforted me when I got scared when Yang detached her robotic arm during that arm wrestling contest during class started” Nora said as she hugged Ren and popped her foot.

“You're welcome” Ren said as he returned the hug.

“This is the best birthday...” Nora takes a deep breath “...EVER!!!” she exclaimed at the end of her sentence.


End file.
